Adventure Time with Finn, Jake and Vin Redux
by Seraphic.Nephilim
Summary: Finn and Jake were assigned by the Hunter's Guild in which they ultimately met a hunter from the distant land after the job. He has yet to be fully accustomed in Ooo but he will soon contribute a lot of his exploits in Ooo as time progresses. Mysterious as he is, they will soon learn more about him and his history.
1. The Hunter (start)

**The Hunter**

* * *

Finn and Jake are running away from ten large, rampaging trolls that were attacking the Breakfast Kingdom but they end up going to a dead end. They were ready to attack in desperation as Finn unsheathes out his sword and Jake tries to outgrow the trolls. Before their last words of regret, a shadowy figure from above clad in a dark purple, padded and sleeveless jacket with a white undershirt, a black "skirt", dark brown cargo pants, black boots and a unique looking hat walked to the edge of the dead end, raises his hand with a detonator and pressed it to make the explosive charges behind the dead end explode. Finn and Jake witnessed a sudden massacre on the trolls but one of them still lives. The figure knew that so he jumps down and hacks the troll's neck as he lands.

Finn: Oh Glob! x4  
Trolls: [running and growling]  
Jake: Darn! It's a dead-end!

[Troll's shadows covered Finn and Jake in darkness]

Both: [gasp]  
Troll #1: Hahahaha! Trapped like a little mousy!  
Troll #2: Time for a pummelin'.  
Finn: We have no choice. [unsheathes sword]  
Jake: Are you crazy!?  
Finn: We have to! At least, we die fighting right bro?  
Jake: [grows] Finn?  
Finn: What is it?  
Jake: We should've call off the offer.  
Finn: Yeah...

[footsteps and wind effects]

Figure: [telepathically talks to Finn and Jake] Get down now!  
Both: Huh?  
Figure: [raises his hand with a detonator and presses it]

[Jake wraps Finn just before the wall detonates. The trolls were screaming to their death and smoke covers the area]

[Smoke subsides]

Finn: Ughh, what's with the explosions? [Eyes wide open as he witness genocide of the trolls]  
Jake: Finn, what happened? Whoa! [Looks at the bodies] All gone?  
Troll #10: Help me. [crawls out]

[Figure jumps from the platform, activates his shadow blades in mid-air and hacks down the crawling troll]

Troll #10: Help me, Zor'~ [Slashed] Gwahh…  
Finn: Huh?

[Figure stands up and after a gust of wind removing the smoke and deactivates his magic blades, he turns around]

Finn and Jake were mesmerized by his appearance, mainly the wind flows through his "skirt", jacket and his silver hair shined by the sun at its brightest. He approached to them to ask of their condition.

Figure: [puts his hand on Finn's head] Are you okay?  
Finn: Y~yeah.  
Guild Master: Great job boys!  
Figure: [kneels down] Guild Master. Quest completed.  
Guild Master: Rise up. [smiles] Excellent job on being decoys.  
Both: Decoys!?  
Guild Master: I have a hunch that you would outrun the trolls and I was right. My manners boys, this is Vin. Vin, this is Finn [points at Finn] and Jake [points at Jake]. Vin here is the best one we have for this Guild. It was he who came up with the plan but [hand on the side head] it was I who thought of hiring you two for the job.  
Vin: I could've rallied those trolls and bombed them myself.  
Guild Master: Vin, Vin. You know the old saying, "Being social gives you favors, favors lead you to more quests and in the end, it gains you a lot more than you alone."  
Vin: You're just making it up.  
Guild Master: Oh? Were you born a thousand years ago?  
Vin: [silent]  
Guild Master: Good. We'll inform you for more work but for now, follow my advice. Finn & Jake, here is the gold and be social with him. (leaves)  
Vin and Finn: So… Huh?  
Vin: You first.  
Finn: What was it like to be a hunter?  
Vin: It's a difficult job. You are being paid to either slay or end up dead.

[Background]

Guild Master: Skin the trolls! We'll gain more money than the intended reward. There you are, please return the gold to the Princess.  
Emissary: No, keep it.  
Guild Master: These troll skins can suffice.

[Foreground]

Jake: Were you really the best, Vin?  
Finn: Me?  
Jake: No! I meant Vin.  
Finn: I could've swear that you said my name.  
Vin: You know what, I realized that you [points at Finn] and I sound nearly the same.  
Jake: So what would we call you?  
Vin: Vinnie.  
Finn: I like it.  
Jake: Me too.  
Vinnie: Well, that's a start. Yes, ever since Day One… [smiles] You know, I think I can trust you. I'll give you two reasons why I'm here. [lifts one finger] I'm resuming my job that my ancestor stopped centuries ago and [lifts another one] I'm looking for certain people who can help me.  
Jake: Ancestor?  
Vinnie: See that portrait over there, that's my great-great Grandfather. I came all the way here from my homeland to continue his legacy but before you ask me, I won't disclose it.  
Finn: Awww.  
Vinnie: [checks pocket watch] Listen, I better get going now. I need to prepare.  
Jake: Where are you going?  
Vinnie: [moves head closer] I'll be in one of the caves of Ooo at night. There will be no blood loss once it's all over. It's nice working with you. [leaves]  
Finn: That was weird.  
Jake: Yeah, totally.

After their conversation, they went back to their tree fort. Hours later, Jake is cooking for dinner while Finn is playing video games with B-Mo. Jake then remembers what Vinnie said before he left as he checks out the night sky. After cooking, he brought up the topic which made them think hard.

Jake: [stirs while looks at the night sky and humming some jingle]  
Vinnie: [FLASHBACK] I'll be in one of the caves of Ooo at night. There will be no blood loss once it's all over...  
Jake: Oh. Finn, dinner's ready.  
Finn: Coming. Huh? [notices Jake's sad face when going to the table] What's wrong Jake? [sits down]  
Jake: I'm fine.  
Finn: No you're not. It's about that guy, right?  
Jake: Yeah. He's starting to give me the creeps.  
Finn: [eats meal] Mmhmm. I still don't know what he meant.  
Jake: Night. Blood Loss. What's the connection between the two? What is he telling us?  
Finn: Wait a minute. Night. [speaks slowly] Night. Doesn't that mean he'll find a creature at night?  
Jake: Yeah and what about the blood~ [gasps, drops spoon and food falls down from his mouth] Oh my Glob…  
Finn: What is it?

At that time, he's just going inside her cave house. He activated a sort of vision power to see in the dark. He arms his stake and just as he was about to knock, huge colony of bats swarmed around him. He then tries to detect which of the bats is Marceline the Vampire Queen. He failed to narrow it down then she appeared out from nowhere with her Ax bass in hand. She missed the hack but kicks him so hard that knocks him back outside the cave.

Vinnie: [approaches to her cave in First Person perspective with just only the right eye]  
Vinnie: [goes in the dark cave and activates thermal vision with his left eye]  
Vinnie: [arms his stake and goes closer to the door]

[Bat swarm]

Vinnie: What!? [goes back and looks around which one is his target]  
Vinnie: Glob it! Where is she? [looks harder]  
Marceline: [jumps out from nowhere with her ax bass]  
Vinnie: [eyes wide open and dodges her]  
Marceline: [misses her attack but she quickly transitions to a hard kick to his chest]

[FLASH]

Minutes later, they rushed to the cave to save her but they were too late as it has already begun. They began to hear someone struggling so they went behind the cave and they saw them, resting before the next move. The duo intervenes, she notices them and he welcomes them.

Finn: We have to save her!  
Jake: I knew there's something off with him.  
Both: Marceline!  
Finn: No… Are we too late?  
Jake: Listen. [hears something] It's from outside.  
Finn: [Nod]

[runs]

Both: Marceline!  
Marceline: Finn?!  
Vinnie: Jake. Finally, you've come.  
Marceline: What? You guys know him?  
Jake: We'll tell you later.  
Finn: Right now, we have to protect you.  
Vinnie: Protect? You guys must be facing the wrong way. I'll be making this place better once I'm done with her!  
Finn: We didn't know you were after our best friend!  
Vinnie: Best friend?

His voice was different from last time as he sounded as vile and dark as being serious. He was surprised about their decision to protect them.

Vinnie: [near silent and shudder] You can't be serious. [looks at them and shout] YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I~I even give you my trust back at the job and all this time you're with that fiend!? [focused] I can't believe that it has come to this.  
Finn: It's not what you think.  
Vinnie: You are all just her thralls after all. [legs spread, dust flies and activates his Shadow Blades]  
Finn: But~  
Marceline: There's no use.  
Vinnie: Let's dance, vile creature! [runs to her and shout]

Vinnie charges to her but Finn and Jake are protecting her. As he jumps over Finn, he's planning what to do. He decided to not harm Finn and Jake and focus on her.

Finn: Sorry man! [readies his sword] I won't let you kill her!  
Vinnie: [jumps over him]

[Slow Motion and monologue]

Vinnie: I wasn't expecting this. These guys are making my job harder. I don't want to kill them too. No choice.

[Normal Motion]

Vinnie: [palm strikes Finn to the gut and run]  
Finn: Gyahh!  
Jake: Finn! Grrrr! [stretches and barks at him]  
Vinnie: [slides down, somersaults and force palms Jake in the gut]  
Jake: Guh!  
Vinnie: [runs to her] Die monster! [spin slash]

The duo are unable to fight as Vinnie pinpoints his blows to incapacitate them which made it easier for a while. He charges to her and attack with all their might. Blow by blow, parry by parry, they were ruthless but Vinnie seemed to get the upper hand by disarming her Ax Bass. She then used martial arts to attack him but he countered it with the moves similar to hers and as she used the Vampire Kick to him, she began to notice the projected image going behind her. She ends up punching nothing because he teleported to the image and gave her a powerful left hook.

Vinnie: [disarms her bass]

[Marceline now fights in close combat and he knew it by deactivating his Shadow Blades for a fair fight]

Marceline: Vampire Kick!  
Vinnie: Karate Deflect!  
Marceline: What!?  
Vinnie: Palm Strike!  
Marceline: [pain sound] Hyaah!  
Vinnie: Hmmph! [her kick removed the image] Hiyah! [left hook]

She then partially transforms into a demon and used her claws to attack him while he reactivates his Shadow Blades to put it to defense. They both strike continuously until his blades break. He immediately jumped after the break and threw oak stakes as fast as the rain. She dodges the stakes and charges to him.

[She transforms and power attacks him while he defends but his blades starts to show its breaking point]

Vinnie: [grin]

[Blades broke]

Vinnie: [jumps very high, grabs stakes from behind] Raining Stakes! [throws stakes]

[Marceline dodges and runs to him as she notices his descent]

During his descent, he grabs his knife and tries to stab her heart. She managed to grab on to his hand holding the knife then attempts to stab him with all of her strength. From the time the blade was about to hit his heart, the blow was stopped by a psychic energy, which is a unique self-defense mechanism exclusive for his clan and used his hair imbued with silver as a weapon in the process.

Marceline found no opening to her attacks due to his hair and his ability's sentient defense mechanisms. Just when she found it, he locked her arm within that spot and whipped her multiple times by his silver hair.

Finn and Jake woke up seeing her demonic form but fallen. Just before the final blow with the stake, the two went in and attacks him with all they got. Still vowing to not kill them, he had to be on the defense. Marceline soon gets her senses to grab her ax but he noticed her trying to. The duo tried to delay him and delay he did because by the time he realize that she's awake, his ability worn off and he had to run quickly. He raised up his hand above with the stake, ready to stab her heart but she spun upwards twice to not only deflect the stake but also "slice" what it appears to be his neck.

Jake: Ugh. Did she win? What the!?

[Vinnie constantly whips her]

Finn: Marcy!

[Finn and Jake rushes to attack him]

Vinnie: Awake?  
Finn: Eat this!

[dodges and blocks their attacks with his hair]

Jake: [tries wrapping him but was eventually released due to the spikes he forms] Yeow!

[Blocks every attacks with his hair while thinking]

Vinnie: [Monologue] They're putting up a fight, for what? Why are they protecting her? Huh?  
Marceline: [Wakes up to grab her ax]  
Vinnie: [his ability time is over] No, not now! Grr. [unsheathes the stake from his pocket] You're finished!  
Finn: Nooo!  
Marceline: [spins slash to deflect the stake then another to his neck]  
Vinnie: Guh! [jumps back while holding his neck]

He held his neck tightly as if he's trying to stop bleeding. He releases the grip and found out that there was no blood but it slashed his hat in the process. He threw down his hat in anger and decides to put a beat down on her. Both rolled down from the hill while punching each other. After rolling down, Marceline is on top punching him but he got back on top to beat her.

[hat cuts in half]

Vinnie: [intense] You're done for. Grraaargh!

[rolls down, stops, Marceline beats him up then Vinnie got on top to beat her]

After his blows, she reverted back to her usual form, meaning that she lost her energy to fight on. It was his perfect opportunity to put the stake through her heart but Finn and Jake managed to intervene on time. They made him drop his stake and that was when he began try talk some sense to them.

Vinnie: [grins with wide open eyes and sweat] Heheh! Your reign of terror is over!  
Finn: No!  
Vinnie: [Jake shackles his left hand so hard that he dropped his stake] Gyah! [he then grips Jake's arm harder] What's wrong with you? Why do you have to side with the enemy?  
Finn: That's because she's our friend! Maybe you're the enemy to us because~  
Vinnie: I never meant to hurt you! You two are in my way of finishing my quest! Guild Master trusted you. I trust you but this, is unacceptable!  
Jake: Are you for real? Dude, time has changed. Maybe what you think about her was a long time. Do you have any idea how long we get alon~  
Vinnie: It doesn't matter what you say!

[Grips Jake's arm and swings it to Finn thus knocking them back]

While Vinnie was talking, he tries to grab his stake but he grabbed something else, something soft.

Vinnie: Listen, a hunter must fulfill their duties as requested. No shortcuts, no lies, no forgery! I won't let you two ruin it and if I don't do it, I'll be dishonored! I never want to be like that even if it's the last thing I do! [touch]  
Marceline: [moan]  
Finn: Huh? [shocks and blushes]  
Jake: Whoa, he didn't.  
Vinnie: [whispers and feels a bit of pain as he tries to pick it up] It can't be that deep. Listen to me and listen well. I won't even let you two to tarnish the legacy of House Cerdansa as well because [he groped for every two words] I am the Hunter and I will not stop until I get the job done! [the last one was intense but he still thinks that's his stake]  
Marceline: Ah! [blush]  
Finn: Vin?  
Vinnie: WHAT IS IT THIS TIME FINN AND WHY ARE YOUR FACES RED!?  
Jake: T~t~that's not your stake you're holding.  
Vinnie: What!?

His two hands starts to glow an intense red color. Just as he saw what he was holding the whole time, his hands start to burn and he feels an unbearable pain. He let go, dropped and roll on the ground to desperately extinguish the flames. Marceline can't believe what just happened.

[his hands starts to form a red X mark and then intense heat from the hands occur]

Vinnie: Gyaah! [moves away and rolls on the ground] Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!  
Finn: What just happened? Wait, Marcy!  
Jake: You alright?

[Marceline just lies there with her eyes wide open because of what he just did]

Marceline: He~ he did just~ tell me he didn't do that?!  
Both: Uhhh?  
Vinnie: Aghh! It burns! It burns!

Marceline: Grrrr! [fully transforms into a demon]  
Vinnie: (steadily recover from the pain and breathing) Huh?  
Marceline: You pervert! [Punches Vinnie flying real hard]  
Vinnie: Gyuh! [Tumbled so far until he manages to stand up] Hmm!?

Because of his unintended action, she fully transformed herself into a vampiric demon. Finn and Jake stood back just to be safe from the rampage. He on the other hand, watched her and made his coup 'de grace.

Vinnie: It has come to this. [pose] Time for the Finale! [Shouts] Enlightenment! [kneels down and smoke appears]

Smoke subsides and reveals that he has transformed into a winged creature with no head but his entire body has a large mouth with sharp fangs and an eye with cross pupils. What replaces the head is a long spine that acts like its tail, a very slender part of the body which is part of the spine that connects to the legs and the entire body is mostly covered in fine fur except the hands and feet.

Jake: He transformed!  
Finn: What is he?  
Vinnie: Now, it is time.

But unfortunately, he can't move after the first step. It was his lack of mastery of harnessing the power of his transformation and to make it worse, it was his first time. He repeats himself that he can't move and struggles to make it move, Marceline was confused for a while but Finn and Jake were able to take advantage of the situation.

Vinnie: Hnngh. [creature kneels] What the Glob? Why can't I move?  
Marceline: You can't be~  
Finn: What just happened?  
Jake: Dude, he's just sitting there. Now it's our chance!  
Finn: You're right! Hurry, to the spine!

[Both ran]

Vinnie: C'mon, move. Move. Move! Huh?

[Finn and Jake are running to him]

Vinnie: Stay back!

They climbed to the spine and Vinnie warned them not to do it. They ignored, stabbed the sword to the spine and then huge clouds of smoke appears as he reverts back to himself.

Vinnie: What are you doing?  
Finn: [Jumps from a stretched Jake and screeches down to stab his spine]  
Vinnie: Uwooh! [smoke appears]  
Jake: I got you, bro!  
Finn: Thanks. Did we win?

[Both landed beside Marceline and smoke subsides]

[While in the smoke]

Vinnie: Defeated!? How did I lose?

He was in so much shock that to think that the highest elite hunter was beaten by a Vampire Queen, a boy and a dog because of his own mishap with his transformation. The trio then came to him as the smoke clears. He on the other hand had to run away to a nearby forest.

[Trio approaches]

Vinnie: Stay away from me! [Flashbang]  
Finn: Wait!  
Jake: Mat-te!  
Marceline: I know where he's going. Follow me.

Marceline carried Finn and Jake to fly through the forest to find him. Later on, he spot him just standing on the cliff so they descend and talk to him.

Marceline: You see him?  
Finn: Not yet, huh? Found him!  
Jake: Drop us off!

[She drops them off to the cliff]

[VIN'S SCENE]

Vinnie: [Sigh]  
Finn: Vin!  
Vinnie: You again…  
Jake: Hey~  
Vinnie: Enough! You really want that do you?  
Jake: What are you talking about?  
Vinnie: Can't you get the picture? I failed. Such disappointment will brand me [steps closer to the edge of the cliff] dishonored!  
Finn: Wait, are you~ Are you crazy!? You can't just throw away your life like that.  
Vinnie: [grin] Below me is the Forest of Sharp Oaks. Legends say that defeated Vampire Hunters jump on this very cliff to their, you know what happened next. In that case, I will never become your lifeless prisoner, Vampire Queen.  
Marceline: Hey! I wasn't all like that. Seriously, have you been living under a rock all these years? Can't you see that I am not as brutal as what you think about me.  
Vinnie: [turns back] Spare me your lies to your thralls… You two, I know you've been through dangerous times and I know you can survive it but I have no idea why you side with her, a monster that will soon harm you in the end. Listen, be cautious to whoever you're with. One of those days, you will die.

[Gust intensifies]

Vinnie: Vampire Queen, whatever you do, don't be seen by the likes of me. [Falls down]

He jumped off the cliff in which he will fall in the Forest of Sharp Oaks and intends to end his life by being stabbed by the oak. Finn rushed to him while Jake is ready to wrap him as a rope until she decides to save him. His descent was fast and she is trying to fly down faster until she finally grabs him. He tries to let go just to continue his descent.

Finn: Vin! [runs]  
Jake: Wait up! [passed by Marceline] What the Glob?  
Finn: Marcy?

[Vinnie is still falling with a shameful smile on his face as if he wanted it]

Marceline: Almost there. Almost there! [grabs his wrist] Got you!  
Vinnie: [being whiplashed] Hnngh. [wakes up] Huh? [looks at her] What!?  
Marceline: [Lifts him up]  
Vinnie: [angry tone] What do you think you're doing?  
Marceline: I'm saving you. That's what.  
Vinnie: No! I almost killed you! [grabs knife but misses swings] Why do you bother saving me?  
Marceline: Watch that!  
Vinnie: [tries to shakes off] Let go of me! Let go!  
Marceline: Vinnie, I know who you really are. You're one of a kind. Don't ever waste that.  
Vinnie: [eyes dilated] Iie. [struggles] Yamero! I'm not worth it. [starts to shed tear] Just let me go, let me, let me~

He couldn't take it anymore. His calm but merciless and tough personality has been broken right in front of her. She carried him until he dropped him safely on the cliff. He was in total disbelief of what happened but they convinced him so much that he may have to consider getting used to the life in Ooo. It was also that time that he unknowingly changed after the mental break but not all of it.

Vinnie: Uwaaaaaaah! Glob darn it! [sniffs]

[drops him off beside Finn and Jake]

Finn: Vin!?  
Jake: You did it!  
Marceline: Phew. You wouldn't believe that even how fast he is, he's very heavy. What does he carry anyway?  
Vinnie: What's going on? Why is it have to be like this?  
Jake: Hey. I don't know where you come from but it's a lot different here.  
Vinnie: Huh?  
Finn: Yeah. Nothing's really wrong here. Well, except this morning but you have to get used to it.  
Vinnie: Get used to it?  
Marceline: Besides, I would have destroyed the land if I want to but it just ruins the fun since I have friends like him [looks at him], [partial transforms to scare him] him, PB, and I could get used to you, Vin.  
Vinnie: [blush and gasp] Do you really mean that?  
Marceline: Yeah. Let's say we should hug it out. Just to forgive you and forget what happened.  
Finn: Good idea!  
Jake: Phew. Thank goodness it's over.  
Vinnie: [grin] You guys are weird but then again, [breathes out] I realized something.  
Jake: What is it?  
Vinnie: I'm starting to admit that Humans are extinct. What's the point of me protecting for a race that is already dead?  
Jake: You're wrong, man.  
Vinnie: [confused] Why?  
Finn: Because I'm human.  
Vinnie: [Light Bulb break sfx] [Shock] What!?

Vinnie tackles him and then he checks by tapping on everything around him including pinching his cheeks. He got hurt then Jake wraps him up in retaliation.

Finn: Whoa! What are you doin~ Ouch!  
Jake: Hey! [stretches his hand to wrap Vinnie]  
Vinnie: Oomph!  
Jake: Finn, you alright?  
Finn: Ow!  
Jake: Hey! What's wrong with you? You haven't seen a human before?  
Vinnie: I'm saying the same thing!  
Both: What?  
Vinnie: Because I'm a~  
Marceline: Dhampir…  
Both: Huh?  
Finn: What's a dha~dhamp~  
Marceline: Half-human, half-vampire. Am I right?  
Finn: Half-human?  
Jake: No way!  
Vinnie: How did you know that? [shakes head] I left my homeland for five years to find the likes of you. The reason why I'm looking for a shred of humanity because~

[Abrupt End]

* * *

**Trivia**

- His full name is Vin Cerdansa. Cerdansa is a combination of two Romanian words, Cer (heaven) and dansa (dance) but his translated name is Heavendancer which the word "dancer" in Romanian is "dansator".

* In addition to this, Vinnie as a hunter with a Romanian last name is a reference to the hunters in Romania especially Van Helsing, the Vampire Hunter who killed Dracula in the Bram Stoker's novel.

- His transformation doesn't look like a bat despite that he's a dhampir.

**Cultural References**

- His "X" marks on his hands indicate that he's a straight edge and it's proven by emitting a painful burn everytime he did something not allowed.

- His transformation, Enlightenment is based from Satori in Naruto - Blood Prison and the effect of his Straight Edge marks in his two hands shares a similar effect of Fire Release: Heavenly Prison from the same movie.

- His technique, Shadow Blades is an inspiration to Psi Blades in Starcraft series.

- His blue eye with a cut is based on the Balkan Vampire folklore. His dhampirism is also taken from the same folklore with few characteristics from other folklores.

- His jacket design looks similar to Zero from Megaman Zero series and Vent, Aile, Ashe and Grey from the Megaman ZX series.

- His skirt design is loosely inspired by Clone Zero and Original Zero from the King of Fighters series which it's based on the Javanese male sarong.

**Words from the Author**

Happy 1st Anniversary of Adventure Time with Finn, Jake and Vin. So I'm going to make a redux version with fresh new chapters and a different take on the existing chapters while keeping most of the story from the original.


	2. Reclamation

**Reclamation**

* * *

It has been a week since their encounter. It starts when Finn and Jake are ready for their trip to the new land while Vinnie is just resting in the shaded branch of the Tree Fort, waiting for them. He woke up as the messenger appeared and gave him a message.

Finn: Got what you need?  
Jake: Yep!  
Finn: This is gonna be so cool! We're going to a new land.  
Jake: I don't know what was it like?  
Finn: That's why we have to prepare.  
Jake: I mean seriously. I got nothing in the library. Who knows what dangers [fades as camera moves to Vinnie] lurk there.

[Vinnie is currently sleeping with his arms laid back then suddenly, a hunter appears]

Hunter Messenger: Master.  
Vinnie: [sigh] What is it?  
Hunter Messenger: This is from your brother... I believe your time is up. [vanishes]  
Vinnie: [rips letter and read it]

"This is your eldest brother. I inform you that your stay in Ooo is over. I'm expecting you to come back with a human. If not, we might as well fight without one."

[FLASHBACK]

Vinnie: The reason why I'm looking for a shred of humanity is because of war. My siblings needed humans or what's left of it to join for my familial cause. I will reward you handsomely once it's done and I'm sorry, humans only with exception to your dog brother. Sorry...

Vinnie: About time... [jumps down from the branch]

He got down from the branch high above and landed unscathed.

Finn: You're awake.  
Jake: We're all set. Uh? How do we get there?  
Vinnie: With this! [shows key]  
Finn: A key?  
Vinnie: [uses it to open a portal]  
Both: Whoa!  
Finn: That's~  
Vinnie: Door Lord's key. [closes portal]  
Jake: How did you get that?  
Vinnie: He stole my family cross from me and got it back. [minor head pain] Thinking about it still gives me after traumas. Well, are you ready?  
Jake: We're ready for anything!  
Finn: That's right!  
Vinnie: Listen, the monsters there are way more powerful than here. I don't even hold liable of your losses but you'll be fine. [Finn and Jake gulps and then he reopens the portal] Now remember, hold hands and follow me. You'll be in a different place if you don't hold. I'm the only one who knows exactly where I want to.

After preparations, he advises them to hold their hands since going there separately will end up in another state in the new land. He threw the key, the portal was made and he will be the one to think of their destination since he lived there and they entered the portal.

The portal was opened and the trio got out.

Finn: Whoa! Is that?  
Vinnie: Yes. Welcome to Huntsland folks. We're home.  
Finn: It looks, so barren. What happened?  
Jake: Could you tell us about this place?  
Vinnie: How should I start?

So the trio went east to his home. While Vinnie is telling them about Huntsland, Finn and Jake were somewhat in awe on how desolate, reddish, dark and barren this land is. The state they're in is called Plaguelands which was used to be Illinois and Missouri. The area is full of ruined infrastructure and dead trees but it's not windy there.

Vinnie: It was called the United States. Both this land and Eastern Europe are superpowers responsible for the Mushroom War.  
Jake: What's Eastern Europe?  
Vinnie: The gash of the Earth.  
Jake: Oh…  
Vinnie: This entire land used to be free and it has a lot to offer for all but it was all taken away.  
Finn: By who?  
Vinnie: The dreaded monarch.

[ROAR]

Jake: Huh? Where's that roar coming fro~  
Vinnie: [covers F & J's mouths] Shhhh. Brawlers.  
Finn: Brawlers?  
Vinnie: Shhh! They are the king's death squads. No. They're here. Hide!

Brawlers are quadrupedal beasts that act as the ruler's death squads. Each state must have 3 Brawlers assigned to hunt down what's unnecessary to this land and that includes humanoids. Vinnie, Finn and Jake hid behind a boulder as the Brawlers converse in Russian from the other side.

Brawler 1: Area L is clear!  
Brawler 2: Area J is clear!  
Brawler 3: Area N is recently clear!  
Brawler 2: Recently clear?  
Brawler 3: Yeah [laughs] about that. I was chasing down a victim from the new land. He thought he lost me by hiding in the cave. Little that he knew, I am the cave!  
All Brawlers: Hahahahaha!

The suspense from those Brawlers are aching the three but Finn made the first mistake on slipping which made the rocks fall down which made them heighten their senses.

Jake: Ough, it made me sick. We should go.  
Finn: [still muffled] Whoops!  
Brawler 1: A sound!? [Sniffs]  
Brawler 3: Or better yet, I smell human blood!  
Brawler 2: [Slaps at Brawler 3] Ridiculous. Humans no longer exist.  
Brawler 3: Clean your nose. It's true.  
Brawler 2: [sniffs] You're right. HUMAN!  
All Brawlers: [GROWLS]

[Telepathically]

{Vinnie: Run as fast as you can on a count of three.  
{Jake: Run?  
{Vinnie: I can manage to hurt one Brawler but 3 at once is a death wish.  
Brawler 1: The blood scent is stronger.  
{Finn: He's coming.  
{Vinnie: One.  
Brawler 3: You can't hide from us.  
{Vinnie: Two.

[Brawlers are near the boulder]

Vinnie: THREE! [All ran to the east]  
All Brawlers: [ROARS]

The chase is on as the trio are running away from the Brawlers but they are as fast as they are or even faster. They tried to deceive the beasts but they had little effect on their pace. Jake wanted to transform but Vinnie told him not to because making him larger will be an easier target for the Brawlers to lunge and maul, and fighting them is "impossible". Then, he found a house.

Finn: They're gaining on us!

[Brawler 2 jumps]

Jake: Oh Grob! [Tries to grow]  
Vinnie: Jake, no! You'll be an easy target if you do!  
Finn: [gasping] I~I can't run much longer!  
Vinnie: Huh? [saw a house] Hahah! There it is!  
Finn: We're gonna be mauled but you're happy!?  
Vinnie: Trust me about it. On my signal, we jump.  
Jake: Uh, they're gaining on us. [Brawler jumps on Jake but misses as he shape shifts]  
Brawler 2: We won't let you get away [Roar].  
Finn: Vin?  
Vinnie: Jump!

The trio jumped near to what is his home, a shanty. From the time the Brawlers are here, they stopped abruptly.

Brawler 1: Stop!  
Brawler 2: Not this house.  
Brawler 3: Grrrr. You're lucky to be alive but you won't escape if you wander again.

The Brawlers left and they were saved by his territory but what made it so special seemed oblivious to Finn and Jake.

Vinnie: (smiled) We're home.  
Finn: This is your home?  
Vinnie: Yup.  
F & J: (both looked and laughed hard).  
Vinnie: Uhh? Why?  
Jake: I was expecting for a bigger home but not like this!  
Vinnie: Aw c'mon. Just get in.

Vinnie kept calm while Finn and Jake are calling jokes on his home. The shanty only has a small living room and a kitchen. Both of the rooms were beyond cleaning. They were kicking cans on the way to the kitchen with a small door on the floor.

Finn: I mean look at this. A shanty, meant for the best hunter!?  
Vinnie: Just get down here. (heavy waterfall sounds)  
Finn: (laugh stopped). Jake, did you just hear a waterfall?  
Jake: That's impossible. You're just being delusional.  
Finn: No, really. It came from that door.  
Jake: Finn, remember. This is a trash of his home so there's no way that something like that came from below~ (opens door)  
Jake: My Glob!  
Finn: Whoa!  
Vinnie: I told you so, I told you so. Close your jaws and come down fast.

They were wrong about his home. Underneath his shanty was a very large illuminated cavern with a waterfall and also another house but bigger. Finn and Jake were shocked at the beauty of this place and Vinnie explained that this place is known as the Final Frontier of Huntsland where it's the only place that's left untouched by the ruler.

Finn: Hey uh, we didn't mean to.  
Jake: Sorry, Vin.  
Vinnie: It's alright. This is the only place that is not defiled.

[the trio hit the ground]

Vinnie: It's even unknown to everyone above but us.  
Finn: Us?

A shadow hiding behind the stalagmites appeared from nowhere and lunges Vinnie with a long sword in his hand.

Jake: Huh!?  
Vinnie: [being tackled]  
Finn: Vin! (Grabs his sword to charge)  
Man: Move more or he gets it. (His blade touched Vin's throat)  
Man: Chto takoye Parol' ? [English: What is the password?]  
Vinnie: (struggled) Diaspora.  
Man: Vin?  
Vinnie: Dmitri.  
Dmitri: Ahhahahaha! My little brother, you're home. [hugs him]  
F & J: Huh?  
Dmitri: So you did finish your mission by finding a human boy and his dog.  
Finn: Hey! That dog is my brother!  
Dmitri: A brother? Ooo is definitely a weird place.  
Vinnie: Guys, this is my eldest brother, Dmitri. Dmitri, this is Finn and Jake.  
Finn: Uh. Nice to meet you.  
Dmitri: Nice to meet you too but have no hard feelings. After all, he's been gone for 5 years so I'm getting really suspicious that the ruler's court magus would use a spell to turn his minions into him so in order to not jeopardize the family and this place, we use passwords and brute force like I did. Good thing only he and I know the latest.

Dmitri is Vin's eldest brother. He's a tall man who dons a suit wielding a Shashka, an Eastern European sword used by the Cossacks. After their conversation, Vin asked him where are their other siblings. Dmitri told him that they were hiding in the shadows and he told them to get out in Russian language. Finn claimed that his siblings were afraid but he was wrong. First to jump out was a very active and self-proclaimed the strongest sibling is Sheamus. Sheamus is also a tall man but a bit smaller than his eldest, muscular built, never wore a shirt except a harness that carries his runed Scottish Claymore.

Vinnie: Where are the others?  
Dmitri: Oh, that reminds me. Vy mozhete poluchit' pryamo seychas! Eto bezopasno. [English: You can get out now! It's safe.]

[Four sets of eyes glowed then Sheamus appeared]

Sheamus: Ah ha! It's so nice to see you again lil' bro and you must be?  
Finn: I'm Finn.  
Jake: I'm Jake.  
Sheamus: Nice to meet ya fella. (crushes Finn's hand)  
Finn: Ouch! Thanks…

The second to come out was a beautiful sister of Vin named Ilana. She's the smallest of the 5, has a slight plump build and equips with a Spatha and Aegis.

Ilana: Vin, you're finally home. (Hugs) And who are you boys?  
Vinnie: Ilana, this is Finn and Jake.  
Finn: Nice to meet you.  
Ilana: Aw you're so cute (pinches his cheeks) and especially you puppy dog (cuddle and rub).  
Jake: Hey I'm not a puppy do~ Oh yeah, that's the spot (bark). Hey who's that other guy sitting in the shade?

Jake told the others who was the last guy just sitting down and not moving away from the shadow is Hansel. Hansel has a slender build and he's as tall as Sheamus but the compromise to his ectomorph physique is that he carries a Flammenschwert, a heavy flame bladed sword with one hand and he's a special brother for he suffered 2 consecutive head traumas that made him zombie minded.

Dmitri: That's Hansel.  
Jake: Yo Hansel!  
Hansel: (stares at Jake, drool from his mouth fell off and moan)  
Jake: Uh. What's wrong him him?  
Dmitri: Well let's just say he had serious mental problems.  
Sheamus: I remember that he had a double head trauma that can't be cured.  
Finn: What? Really?  
Dmitri: Let's not talk about him more but I believe right now, he's coping up. Is it that right Hansel?  
Hansel: (nod)  
Dmitri: Everyone! T'is best we'll discuss important matters in the briefing room. Make haste!  
Vinnie: Yes. Follow me boys.

After that, they went straight to the briefing room. Dmitri started to discuss his plan.

Dmitri: I believe you never told them about the ruler.  
Vinnie: Yes.  
Jake: Who is that ruler? I'm tired of all your pronoun games!  
Dmitri: Alright. [Flips whiteboard]. Hansel, the xylene. What the, no Hansel! Don't sniff the marker! Give me that. Sheesh. [draws something] This is an invasion plan that we're working. It only involves two steps. Basic as that.  
Finn: Dmitri, you're not answering our question!  
Dmitri: [smiles] This is [flips another whiteboard quick] Doom King. [Shows a terrifying rendition of Doom King]  
Finn and Jake: Ah!  
Dmitri: Hahahahah! I knew that you'll be so scared. Thank Grob that you [points at Vinnie] didn't mess it up.  
Jake: Hey! That's not nice.  
Vinnie: Nii-san, I would never screw it up.  
Ilana: I told you it's not nice.  
Dmitri: Anyways. I repeat, two steps. First one is to cripple the army. Last one is retaking back what he stole from us.  
Jake: Retake?  
Dmitri: Yes. That castle was our home and then Doom King and his minions took everything from us as we retreated. [Sigh] We've planned for this since 2655.  
Finn: What!? Year 2655? Wait, are you all dhampirs?  
Dmitri: What!? What do you mean? Of course not. Eh? Vin! Did you tell them our secret?  
Vinnie: I didn't but you gave them the hint!  
Dmitri: What?  
Ilana: Yeah, you said it.  
Sheamus: You really spilled our secret to them.  
Hansel: Dummkopf.  
Dmitri: Urgh. We are not who you think we are. Yes we WERE dhampirs but we are humans again now that we're cured.  
Finn: Cured! How?  
Dmitri: Our father knows how to bring the vampire back to the living flesh.  
Finn: He can do that? Why didn't he make him [refers to Vin] human?  
Ilana: Our father died a long time ago.  
Finn: Aw... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.  
Ilana: It's okay.  
Jake: How come he didn't teach you that?  
Sheamus: It's not that easy to make incantations with words, circles and crud.  
Dmitri: We tried and tried but we're not capable of bringing them back to life. He's supposed to become human when he get home but he was too late.  
Finn: Oh…  
Dmitri: Our plan will be in full motion tomorrow at dawn. Once we start, you all will not turn back. Dismissed!

The meeting was done and Dmitri gave the trio a room to sleep. Later, the sun rises and Dmitri begins step one. The seven went to the Village of Trolls which is near the land bridge connecting Ooo and as always, they all hold hands which brought all of them to that spot.

[SOME MILITARY MUSIC]

Dmitri: Step one! Sever the Right Hand. Vinnie, bring us to the land bridge.  
Vinnie: Got it! [opens portal door]  
Dmitri: Let's go!

[Portal opens]

Dmitri: The Village of Trolls is on the east. All we have to do is slay the Troll Chieftain, Zor'gash.  
Finn: [a bit frightened] We're gonna do what!?  
Dmitri: What's wrong?  
Finn: Jake and I were almost pummeled by trolls.  
Jake: Good thing, he saved us on time.  
Dmitri: Fine, we'll cover you.  
Vinnie: Zor'gash? I scarred him before while I was going to Ooo.  
Dmitri: Heheh, you made it easier now.

The first of two steps went in full motion. The seven charged to the village and slew battle-ready Trolls on the way. Once they reached to the Chieftain's stronghold, Zor'gash and his 2 children starts to battle them with their petrified totem poles.

Dmitri: Human and Dog, Guard the gates.  
Zor'gash: So you've come to slay the mighty Zor'gash! Doom King will be pleased of me to bring your dead bodies! Hrahn'Ghal! Sol'Armog!  
Vinnie: I'll handle Zor'gash. You two take on each child.  
Sheamus Ilana Hansel: [nod]  
Dmitri: Go!

The Cerdansa children rushed to the three trolls. The trolls used their petrified tree trunks to slam to the ground to create fissures. They start with the five running in dissimilar pattern and they did this to dodge the incoming fissures that break their pace and gives them the hard time to aim. The five went close to the three, break up and ran in circles surrounding it. The trolls slammed their trunks to the ground but the five jumped at the same time where Ilana bashes Hrahn'Ghal's head with her shield and Dmitri severs the nape while Hansel slices Sol'Armog's leg which made him kneel and Sheamus hacks it from above. Vinnie activates his Shadow Blades and slices the chieftain's scars so clean that he went through him.

Hrahn'Ghal: [shield bashed] Ooomph! [nape sliced] Gryaaaghh!  
Sol'Armog: [leg sliced] Gyaahhh! My leg!  
Sheamus: Hyaaaaaaagh! [strike from above]  
Sol'Armog: Nooo! [dead]  
Zor'gash: You'll pay for the scar! [swings]  
Vinnie: [jumps from the tree trunk and activates Shadow Blades to slice his scar and went through him]  
Zor'gash: Gwoooh! No. That's~ impossible! [crashes to the ground]

Step one is complete. The Village of Trolls is in ruins and chaos ensues as there is no one to govern. Dmitri laments on this place and its inhabitants before going to step two. Meanwhile, Doom King saw the whole thing.

Dmitri: The trolls were used to be human and this was uh, New York. Let us go. We are now [Doom King's view] on the final step to our invasion plan!  
Doom King: Zor'gash showed me potential but his was but a fleeting moment.

[Now it views that the seven are using the portal key]

Death Prince: They're on their way now.  
Doom King: [smiles] I'll make preparations. Do the same yourself...

The seven are now in the hills nearby Doom King's Castle. Dmitri readied the speech but it comes with a surprise.

Dmitri: Everyone! Now it's our time to dethrone the King and bring back our castle once and for all. Vinnie!  
Vinnie: Yes!  
Dmitri: [pats his shoulder] You not only found us a human, you also slew the chieftain yourself. You should make the speech.  
Vinnie: What? Me?  
Dmitri: Vinnie. Our dad made the choice that you should be the heir.  
Vinnie: Brother... I~ I thought it's meant for you.  
Dmitri: I was disappointed after hearing that but that is his wish. Now act tough! Prove me wrong and [shakes off] you're full of Troll guts. Ilana! His gear!  
Ilana: Vinnie... [Vinnie grabs coat]  
Dmitri: Sheamus! The sword.  
Sheamus: Right. Your weapon bro. [kneels and hands over a katana for Vin]  
Vinnie: Tenshisame.

Vinnie removes his Hunter's Guild gear and then wears his darkest purple trench coat made of Fire Wolves. He then sets up his katana to be worn to the left side. He made the speech.

Vinnie: Brothers and sister! We had held so many memories in this castle and more importantly, Plagastan. Our land was supposed to recover to the state where humanity can be brought back until Doom King ruined everything.

During Vin's speech, Death Prince, the adopted son of Doom King gave him the order. Doom King then made hand signs with his left hand which gave all the skeletons the order.

Vinnie: We have trained for 300 years just to come back here and overthrow his regime. We have waited a long time for this and now it's the time to show to him how capable we are. We shall ram over his army of bones and reach to the parasite of a heart of our castle. Now everyone. Attack!  
All: [Roar!]

After his speech, the seven charged on. The army of 10000 skeletons too marches on. While on the way, Vinnie has thought of a new idea.

Vinnie: I have an idea!?  
Finn and Dmitri: What is it?  
Vinnie: Grow up to 25 times, Jake!  
Jake: [Grows] Why?  
Vinnie: You four must grab on to each leg and also ready your weapon!

[Four siblings jumps on to their respective leg]

Vinnie: [Carries Finn and sits down] Go for it Jake!

Jake makes his way to the castle with ease as the siblings protect his legs from swords and arrows. Finn praised his idea but Ilana starts to question the skeletal army's actions.

Finn: This is awesome!  
Vinnie: Thanks! I knew Jake would be of great use. We would've been done for without you.  
Jake: Don't mention it.  
Ilana: Hmm? Strange.  
Dmitri: What's wrong!?  
Ilana: They would've ganged on us but~

-(simultaneous)-

Death Prince: Why?  
Doom King: You know we aren't cowards. I still issue the original order to defile what is living. They left their final frontier for the war. The very least we achieve from this is the desolation of all land. [smiles while looking at his iron hand]

At the same time, the skeletal army has found The Final Frontier and destroyed everything. A few of them entered the house and found the family rose encased in a sphere then one of the skeletons broke the sphere and slashed the family rose to pieces.

Sheamus: It doesn't matter. [sword swing] Hyuuh! We left everything behind. Gyaah! [stabs skeletons] We can get more in the castle!  
Hansel: Yaaa!  
Finn: He's right.  
Dmitri: We're almost there!  
Hansel: Flaming Catapult!

[Raining flaming rocks and Jake dodges it and jumps which made almost everybody shouted]

Jake jumped so high and crushed where it landed. Afterwards, they made it to the gates.

[Crashing down to the catapults and moves forward]

Jake: Yeah!  
Hansel: Boneheads!  
Dmitri: Hahah! We did it!  
Finn: There's the castle!  
Vinnie: Never in more than 300 years that we're back in our home.

The war zone they ran is the remains of what was once the proud Utopia of Plagastan. They made it to their castle and opens the gates. They went first went to the main hall until they heard stomps. The main hall was occupied by the a blue dragon but it looked different compared to the Ooo counterpart as it has a bulkier build and is quadripedal.

Dmitri: Hurry!

-{Stomps}-

Finn: Whoa! What's that?  
Hansel: Look!  
Dragon: (Roars)  
Ilana: A dragon!  
Dmitri: Six of you distract the dragon, I'll charge for the finishing blow.  
Finn: Finishing blow?  
Sheamus: Focus!

The six went on to fight the dragon. The dragon attacked first with a widespread fire breath that could potentially hurt the six until Ilana stepped in and used her shield, Aegis to protect them from being roasted. They bought enough time for Dmitri to glow a white aura then transfers it to his sword. He told all that he's prepared and the six went away. He made the charge, dodged the blue flames and slew the dragon in one blow. The dragon roared in pain until it was down for good.

Dmitri: Stand back! [Shashka in white aura is making a deafening sound and runs to it]

[Dragon breathes blue flames at him but he dodges]

Dmitri: Hmmph! [stabs Dragon's head and dies after roaring]

Jake: Whoa! Did he just slay the dragon in one slash?  
Vinnie: That is his Hunter ability.  
Finn: Hunter ability?  
Vinnie: Yes. It's called Draconic Glow. This lets him charge up and you know what happened.  
Dmitri: Don't just stand there! We have a king to slay.  
Vinnie: (nod)  
Finn: What about yours?  
Vinnie: I have psychic powers but strictly for self-defense.

The seven are going up to the throne room. While they're running, they're making a conversation.

Jake: You sure to know a lot about this castle.  
Dmitri: Of course, my father taught us to recognize every nook and cranny on this castle and we still got it.  
Finn: Hey, if we defeat the king, can you guys stay at the Land of Ooo afterwards?  
Dmitri: No we can't.  
Jake: Why?  
Dmitri: We have to clean up Huntsland until all monstrosities are removed. This is our homeland and I won't abandon it.  
Finn: What about you?  
Vinnie: I~I uh, I don't know but~  
Dmitri: It's all right Vin. I'll let you decide how you work with your life. If you want to live in Ooo, so be it. Just don't forget to visit us from time to time.  
Vinnie: (nods)  
Ilana: We're here but~

They stopped. What they saw was 5 corridors which they have no recollection of having it while on the way to their father's Throne Room. While they were thinking of ways, Vinnie already knew the plan but he began to think of the consequences and conflicts. They eventually looked at him for ideas but he was in a state of fear.

Dmitri: Five corridors? We never had those in that part of our castle.  
Ilana: There's only one way to his Throne Room but the four were rigged.  
Jake: What about going there one by one?  
Finn: Yeah and we move to the next one if it's a trap!  
Sheamus: You're telling me that there's a monster in each trap?  
Dmitri: Vin, what do you think? Huh? Vin?  
Sheamus: Bro, what's wrong?  
Finn: Hey!

What was he planning?

[END]

* * *

**Trivia**

- Vinnie briefly explains the Earth's past especially being Huntsland was North America and Eastern Europe is the gash of the Earth.  
- Doom King makes his first appearance as the King of Huntsland. He can command his entire army with only hand signs with his left hand.  
- Hunters are known to use unique abilities. Only Vinnie and Dmitri showed their abilities.  
- Vinnie apparently owns a Portal Key that belonged to a Door Lord. This means that he met the Door Lord and did his challenge in the past.  
- The episode stops at a cliffhanger leaving Vinnie to decide what to do for Pyrrhic Victory.

**Cultural References**

- The area it took place is named Plaguelands and the size is a combination of Missouri and Illinois. Plagastan, the ruined utopia is located at the boundary of the two states. The invasion route from their home to Doom King's castle which is located at the outskirts of Plagastan is roughly 1 mile away.

- His siblings are rather unique like they're ethnically diverse but supported with stereotypes.  
* Dmitri represents Russia and his weapon is a Cossack version of the Shashka and wears traditional outfit worn by the Adyghe people.  
* Sheamus represents Scotland and his weapon is the Claymore but a few behavioral traits and his name is based on a WWE Superstar Sheamus who is Irish.  
* Ilana represents Greece well by the outfit and her pronunciation. Her weapons are her sword, Xiphos and her shield, Aegis.  
* Hansel represents Germany and his weapon is the Flammenschwert or well known as the Flamberge.  
* Vinnie on the other hand doesn't represent Japan as his name is Italian but at least his weapon is a Katana named Tenshisame or "Angel Rain".

- Tenshisame (Angel Rain) is based on the 3 famous swords of Japan; Muramasa, Masamune and Murasame.  
- The Brawlers' designs are very similar to the Hunters/Brawlers in the Prototype series.  
- The way he introduced them to Huntsland "Welcome to Huntsland folks. We're home." is a reference to the first episode of a post apocalyptic drama series Terra Nova.  
- Curing Vampirism is taken from The Elder Scrolls series.  
- The area letters that the Brawlers mentioned are the letters that spell LJN, a company that made bad quality NES games. More likely a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd.

**Episodic Connections**

- This episode took place a week after the events of "The Hunter".


	3. Pyrrhic Victory

**Pyrrhic Victory**

* * *

Previously, Vinnie thought long and hard and now the decision comes.

Vinnie: ["woke up" from thinking] Thank you.  
All: Huh?  
Vinnie: [referring to his siblings] For everything you have done for me.  
Dmitri: What were you thinking, Vin?  
Vinnie: Trust me... Dmitri, you go there [leftmost corridor]. Sheamus, that way [middle left corridor]. Ilana, go this way [middle right corridor] and Hansel, run over there [rightmost corridor]. Finn and Jake were [cough] weak in Huntsland standards.  
F & J: Hey!  
Vinnie: So the three of us will go to the middle.  
Hansel: Are you insane?  
Vinnie: I knew you'll react that way but you have to understand! You are as strong or maybe stronger than me so I believe you can make it out just fine.  
Dmitri: I know what you're going through but remember this, you are vital for this mission so don't die.  
Sheamus: Don't worry about us. We can tackle those traps like nothing.  
Ilana: Besides, you are lucky to be not alone anymore. Unlike us, you have friends like them. Promise me to protect them with your life.  
Hansel: Go Vin. Ready to destroy King.  
Vinnie: [looks down smiling and sniffs] Thanks. Please, make it out alive, alright?  
Vin's Siblings: Promise!

So they ran to their respective corridor and it's either a hit or miss. Vinnie starts to feel doubt on his plan but Finn was confident that they'll make it out alive.

Finn: Don't worry about them. Judging from what I have seen, I believe they can overpower anything.  
Vinnie: Do you really think so?  
Jake: Once we make it out, I'm sure they'll catch up. I'm sure of it.

Everyone went to their respective corridors. The trapped ones are rigged to bring the victim to a pocket dimension with the beast and its chosen environment. Dmitri went to the first one and then he felt something hot while he's on his way then out from nowhere, flames start to surround him and the Fire Elemental rises from those flames. Dmitri readies his sword with a swords dance.

Dmitri: The heat?  
Fire Elemental: [screeches]  
Dmitri: [RUSSIAN] Prepare to be extinguished!

As Sheamus moves further, he felt heavier and heavier as he run through then the Gravity Golem rises from the ground and it puts on a lot of weight on him that gave him a hard time running and lifting his sword to the golem. It got too heavy so he made a desperate move, he readied his sword for the blow and jumped hard.

[After noticing the Gravity Golem]

Sheamus: Heavyweight huh, fella! Even gravity won't stop me!

Ilana noticed the nature surrounding the corridor and then she encountered the Vine Treant. Ilana wastes no time on blocking and slashing through vines and then once she reaches to it, she slashed it.

Ilana: [GREEK] Child's play!

Hansel ran with flailing arms to the last corridor and he notice that the water is rising. He then saw a Water Dragon that savagely attacks him. He was under a disadvantage due to him not learning to swim well but as he sensed that the dragon is going to swallow him.

Hansel: Wa~wa?  
Water Dragon: [growls]

Finn, Jake and Vinnie ran through the corridors and then Vinnie noticed a mural so he stopped to analyze.

Finn: Why did you stop?  
Jake: We have a king to fight. Remember?  
Vinnie: I know this mural.

Vinnie remembered something from a long time ago. He vandalized on the walls and then Dmitri witnessed what he did and got so mad that he calls his dad to spank him afterwards. Back then, Dmitri was a top choice to be the heir and he was meticulous about the conditions of his castle.

[Flashback (354 years ago)]

Vinnie: [humming]  
Dmitri: Oh my Glob! What have you done!? What's wrong with you?  
Vinnie: But~but  
Dmitri: Father! FATHER!

After remembering, he soon realizes that the chalk he used was magic retardant which means that this mural can't be magically copied by any means. They felt joy as they crossed to the right corridor but he later realizes that his siblings are in grave danger.

Vinnie: Wait a minute, this chalk... This is magic retardant chalk and once it's drawn to anything like this, the illusions will not take it with it so that means, YES!  
Finn: What?  
Jake: Finn, I think he went instantly bonkers.  
Vinnie: Don't you see, we're in the right corridor!  
Finn: Really!? That's great!  
Jake: Doom King, get ready to have your butt kicked.  
Vinnie: Yes and I have to tell my siblings for~ wait, my siblings.  
Jake: What about them?  
Vinnie: If I found the right one then that must mean that~ Oh Glob! Nii-san! Nee-san!

Vinnie's joy turns to fear as he realized that his siblings haven't come really fast and as soon as he tried to return back, he got knocked out by Death Prince then he knocked out Finn which leaves Jake, the last to be awake until he got fainted by Death Prince's scary face.

After being knocked out by Death Prince, Vin woke up first before waking Finn and Jake up. Now the first thing they saw was a staircase being shined by an aurora behind it, and then they saw Doom King.

Vinnie: Ugh. What happened? Finn, Jake, wake up.  
Jake: Where are we?  
Finn: My head hurts. A staircase?  
Vinnie: Looks like we made it.  
Doom King: Hahahahah! At last you made it.  
Vinnie: [looks up until he saw Doom King] Doom King! [throws a shiv]  
Doom King: Do you think I would go out, empty handed?  
Vinnie: Doom King! You've been the bane of my homeland for far too long. I've come here to end your reign.  
Doom King: End, my reign? You peons entertain me. A hero teaming up with a little boy and his dog, you must be a joke trying to thwart me.  
Finn: We're not just a boy and a dog!  
Jake: We're heroes from the Land of Ooo.  
Doom King: The Land of Ooo? When was the last time I have heard of that name. But you can't still defeat me. Come to the throne room. I'll be waiting. [fades out]

Jake: Uh, are you sure about this?  
Finn: Why?  
Jake: Vinnie, your siblings aren't here yet.  
Vinnie: Don't worry about it. They'll come soon. Well? This is now or never. Let's finish this.  
F & J: Right!

So the trio climbed the long stairs to the Throne Room. Once they made it, they opened the huge doors and saw Doom King sitting down on his throne relaxed and then Death Prince appeared which spooked Finn and Jake a bit.

Doom King: So, you made it.  
Death Prince: Hahahah! [appeared from above]  
F & J: Waah!  
Vinnie: Who are you?  
Death Prince: I am the Death Prince, son of Doom King and the harbinger of all that dies.  
Vinnie: (annoyed grunt).  
Death Prince: You two behind the so called heir, I heard from my father that you came from the Land of Ooo, right?  
Jake: What's it to you?  
Death Prince: Ah, such attitude you got there and once I'm done with you, I'm going to rule your land and make all of the princesses my slaves!  
Finn: We won't let you get away with it!  
Jake: What makes you the prince? You don't even have a crown.  
Death Prince: Oh really? (Removes hood, revealing a crown growing out of his brain and it's pulsating)  
Finn: Aughh! That's gross.  
Jake: (sounds of disgust) Put it back, put it back.  
Death Prince: (returns hood back) Now then. (Flies to Doom King)  
Doom King: Make your move.  
Vinnie: Here's the plan, we go all out on Doom King and ignore the prince. He's the least of our concerns now. Simple?  
Finn: I don't know. He looks scarier than what he made.  
Doom King: Well?  
Vinnie: [stand properly, unsheathes his sword, aims his sword at Death Prince then Doom King] Attack!

The trio charged to Doom King until Death Prince isolated Vinnie which leaves to Finn and Jake to fight the Doom King.

Death Prince: Try to ignore me?  
Vinnie: Curses! Finn! Jake!  
Finn: Don't worry!  
Jake: We got this.  
Doom King: The boy and his dog? You'll make a good appetite for me.  
Finn: Then eat this!  
Doom King: (blocks)  
Doom King: (smiles) Your swordplay is not bad but not good and wise! (shoots energy wave)

Going back to the Death Prince, they don't seem to exchange blows yet but they exchanged words.

Death Prince: C'mon, fight already.  
Vinnie: I have nothing against you so step aside.  
Death Prince: Oh? I'm very sure that you have something against me.  
Vinnie: ?  
Death Prince: You see, I have a story to tell you.  
Vinnie: You're wasting my time.  
Death Prince: Erhem! Once upon a time,

Death Prince told Vinnie a story what took place a week before his homecoming to Earth. As his story progress, he became enraged.

Death Prince: I came across an old house. It was a very fine house so I went inside and checked it out until I found two people sleeping in their room. I saw them sleeping soundly like a baby and do you know what I DID?! (slashes back and forth). The sheets covering them are now dyed in crimson and I could have killed more inside if it weren't poor old Dmitri witnessed the whole thing.

[Vinnie's heartbeat rapidly increases]

Vinnie: You WHAT?!  
Death Prince: Ahahahahah! They were none other than your mother and father but there's more!  
Vinnie: You… YOU!  
Death Prince: Behold! [magically shows him his siblings' weapons]  
Vinnie: It can't be!  
Death Prince: Oo! Oo! There's one more! [shows him projection of his siblings' executions and each were done differently]  
Vinnie: [eyes dilated as he witness the death of his siblings]

[His heartbeat starts to decrease]

Death Prince: Yes, hahah. Now you have the reason to hate me! Oh look, their souls have finally come to me. There there little ones, I'll keep you safe [sucks all of their souls]. Delicious! Hey! Are you just gonna stand there and wallow? Are you gonna fight me? YOU WANNA FIGHT ME?

[Lightbulb break sfx]

Vinnie: [Rage] SHUT UP!

Vinnie flashed furiously to Death Prince as his blade and Death Prince's scythe crossed. Death Prince smiled that he finally snapped to even kill him. Vinnie hacked and slashed in a fast pace but Death Prince blocked all of it because his focus was so lost that his attacks weren't very precise.

[Transitioning back to Doom King's fight]

Doom King: Distracted? Face me! Hyahh!

Finn then lunged to Doom King and as he dodged, Jake extends his arms to trip him but Doom King maneuvered after the trip then sends out a dark blast from his left hand then charged to them.

Going back to Death Prince, Vinnie tirelessly strikes him and Death Prince blocked all of his blows. Death Prince eventually found an opening to stun him and now he's making the flurry of attacks with his dual scythes!

Vinnie: [continuous strikes] Die! Die! Die!  
Death Prince: You've been a nuisance for long enough. [kicks him] My turn!

Now it is his turn to block the prince's attacks. His blows were heavier but as soon as he hit the wall, he immediately sidesteps from his attack and made six strikes in honor of his family. Death Prince tries to counter attack him but he was faster.

Death Prince: Hyaahahaha! Are you really the avenger we fear of?  
Vinnie: [hits the wall] Guh!  
Death Prince: This is the end!  
Vinnie: [sidesteps and spins around to go behind him]  
Death Prince: Huh!  
Vinnie: That's where you're wrong! [Four Slashes]  
Death Prince: [In screaming pain]  
Vinnie: This is for my siblings!  
Death Prince: How dare you! [scythe swept sideways]  
Vinnie: This is for my mother! [dismantles his crown]  
Death Prince: NO!  
Vinnie: This is for my~  
Death Prince: ENOUGH!

His last strike however, was stopped by a kick to the jaw that sent him flying for a short time. His scythe began to glow red and creates a red wave as he slash. The wave hit him while being airborne thus sends him to the opposing wall but as it hits the wall, the blast turned white. Death Prince rushes and strikes him so hard that he almost went through the thick wall. He then finishes him off with 3 energy blasts with the last one the strongest. The duo were shocked at Death Prince's final attack that gave Doom King the opportunity to strike which led the two to be knocked out by the blast.

Vinnie: [superkicked] Gyack.  
Death Prince: [holds the scythe blade] Time to end this. [slashes his scythe to projects a red wave] Catch!  
Vinnie: Oomph! [begins to suck the red]  
Death Prince: [dashes to Vinnie] It's over! Requiscat! [swings heavily in fury] In! [attacks with two lesser energy blasts] Pace! [one greater energy blast]  
Finn: Vin!  
Jake: No.  
Doom King: [shot out from his left hand to the ground where the duo stands]  
Finn and Jake: Wah!

Death Prince is happy that he thought that he finally killed him until a blade pierced out from him. He can't believe his eyes that Vinnie still survived from his all-out attack. A quick timed flashback was shown that Vinnie caught the wave while falling down and began to suck all the red until he hits the wall to full health. Vinnie then slashed him upward for the death of Death Prince.

Death Prince: That was easy~ Augh!  
Vinnie: (smiled) And that is for my father.  
Death Prince: No, it can't be. But how?  
Vinnie: I thank you for feeding me red.  
Death Prince: Red!? Of course! (flashback) I forgot you're a vampire as well. Then~  
Vinnie: Like I said, you're a waste of time.  
Death Prince: Nooooo. (his voice fades to silence)  
Vinnie: You are all avenged...

Doom King noticed that Vinnie is now putting certain souls in his vials attached on his belt. Upon seeing it, he can't believe that Death Prince, his own son, died by his hands. He became enraged and now he's all eyes on him.

Doom King: Huh?! (his eyes dilate as he witness his son's death). How dare you! (runs and strikes him)  
Vinnie: Hmmph!

Vinnie quick-drew his sword to block Doom King's attack and then they both fight. Both have their swords crossed, dodged slashes and exchanged words while Vinnie seems to have the advantage until his sword, Tenshisame, broke into pieces by Doom King's left hand.

Doom King: You will pay for killing my son!  
Vinnie: No! You'll pay for killing my family! [strong slash and crossed swords]  
Doom King: [smiled] Perhaps. [moves back]  
Vinnie: Hyaah!  
Doom King: [grabs Vin's sword and grin] Unfortunately, [breaks sword in half] I won't.  
Vinnie: Oh you have got to be kid~ Uwaah!

Doom King then kicked him flying to the wall. As he's about to get hit, he readied his Shadow Blades, lands with his feet to the wall and bounced back to the king in high speed. Doom King was too late to notice him as he flew and slash through him, ripping a part of his cape, chipped off his armor and even injuring his right hand. This turns the tide as he is now hurting the king as the battle goes on.

Vinnie: [maneuvers his body to land on the wall with his feet, projects Shadow Blades and jumps]  
Doom King: Now for the boys! Heh?  
Vinnie: Hyaah!

[Slash marks on the cape, armor breaks and slash marks on the right hand]

Doom King: Gyaaah!

Doom King tried to attack but he's slow to counter attack his Shadow Blade dance and when the king charged his blast from his left hand, he teleported from behind and stabbed his back which makes him kneel down. Vinnie made the decisive blow by spinning around to where he's facing, stopped and the spin force amplifies the damage of his slash which led him to fall flat.

Doom King: [slashed] It can't be...

Vinnie claimed that it's finished and wakes Finn and Jake up. Later on, they notices a purple light emanating through his cracked armor.

Vinnie: It is done. [Looks at unconscious Finn and Jake] Hey, wake up. [shakes them]  
Finn: Ugh. Hey, what's~  
Jake: Uh. Hwah! Did we win?  
Both: Whoa!  
Finn: You killed him?  
Vinnie: He really is. Phew...

[purple light]

Jake: Huh? [shines brighter] Vinnie? Finn? Look!  
Doom King: Do you think I can be defeated easily? Heheheheheheh!  
Vinnie: Stay back!  
Doom King: [ROAR]

The boom of his roar was strong enough to break the thick walls of the throne room and send Finn and Jake flying out of the room. Vinnie runs and jumps to save them by partially transforming himself to have Enlightenment's wings and lucky for him, he manage to take control of the beast.

Jake: Whoa!  
Finn: Waa!  
Vinnie: No! [runs, jumps off and partially transform to gain Enlightenment's wings]  
Jake: Finn! [stretches and grabs Finn]  
Vinnie: [grabs the duo] Gotcha! [lands down]

Soon, the throne room breaks down and debris fall on to them. As they land, he used his Shadow Blades to slice the fallen debris cleanly but afterwards, he ends up being in pain due to the transformation so he advised Finn to cut off his wings and he did thus ending it

Vinnie: [pain sounds]  
Finn: Vin!  
Vinnie: The sword! Cut my wings off!  
Finn: But~  
Vinnie: Do it! [sliced] Gyaaah! [pain eases a bit] Thanks.

Doom King is surrounded with dark purple aura that emanates from his face and the cracks of the armor. He descends slowly and exclaimed his perseverance.

Doom King: Fwahahahahah! Do you think I would fall down easily. It was all but a bide!  
Vinnie: We got one shot at this boys [looks at Finn's bloodied sword and Jake]... That sword of yours can now harm the King so you're fighting with me. Jake! Use your shapeshift and your wits to trick the King. Let's go!

The trio charged in after the plan. Finn and Vinnie melee him with what they've got. Doom King quickly blocked their attacks and presses forward with an array of blasts from his left hand while they fall back and later runs around him. Jake tried to stretch his way to outsmart him like punches from behind, manipulating either Finn or Vinnie to strike in unusual ways of attacking and eventually taking off the crown. Doom King then blasted the two away from him then suddenly he falls down from above and stabs him.

Doom King: [crown was taken] My Crown!  
Vinnie: Now! [backflip kicks his head, grabs his hair, lands on his head and jumps to the platform and climbs high]  
Finn: Eat this! [multiple slashes]  
Doom King: [painful grunts and groans as his arm and back were slashed and the slash in the knee made him kneel down]  
Jake: [tries to knock him down]  
Doom King: Away from me! [left hand blast to the ground which sends Finn and Jake flying again]  
Vinnie: [jumps from above, cannonballs and spins forward then spreads out with two hands holding a knife and stabs his heart while he lands]

Doom King screamed in such amount of intolerable pain from the stab. The knife he used was Doom King's knife which was given to his grandfather then it ends up on his hands.

Doom King: [demonic screams]  
Vinnie: [Deep breathing] You know what the old saying, you live by the sword, you die by your own sword.

The King still writhes in pain until he made his sinister laugh because he noticed a piece of his katana beside him.

Doom King: Grrrahhah~hahahahahahah!  
Vinnie: Laughing at your own demise?  
Doom King: No. I'm laughing, at yours!

Doom King quickly grabbed the piece, rose up and stabbed him to the heart at the same time. He laughed as he saw his eyes dilate and his eye rolled upward to know that he's dying.

Doom King: You never learned do you. I'm am nothing like you. In the end, I win~

-{simultaneous}-

Doom King: ~and your grandfather will be ashamed of you in the afterlife!  
Mysterious Voice: Vin. Vin. Vin!

He heard his name multiple times then as he "wake" up in a white environment and looked around, he saw his father standing there. He was surprised but he didn't forget the grudge he had for his father. He explained lots about his intention.

Vinnie: [looks around and was shocked] Dad?  
Father: You can't give up now boy! Don't you dare lose to him. (the mother and his siblings appeared)  
Vinnie: Why should I? You hated me ever since I was born for being weak.  
Father: I'm doing this to get you become stronger as you grow older.  
Vinnie: What?  
Father: It's all in the Psychology, Vin or should I originally call you, Shin. You gave me a kick to the head while I was naming you which led me to accidentally name you Vin. I was so mad at you that I spend 5 years of your life in total misery. I was the one who orchestrated everything on your miserable life. I thought you would die a dependent loser but I never knew that you would have the simple spark that will lead to who you are right now. Look at you sunny boy, you're not only independent but you exceed our expectations.  
Vinnie: So all this time is just~  
Father: Making you feel the worst then later on become your determination to be stronger. Yes! I actually cared for you. Before my father died, you've become his last living legacy. Seeing you naturally weak like this makes me sick so I had to do it. Now go out there and avenge us but if you die, I'm glad that~  
Vinnie: ... (punches Jackie)  
Father: What did I do?  
Vinnie: This is 350 years of pain building up from you (grabs the vials)!  
Father: What are you doing?  
Vinnie: Ending my torment.

[they panic]

Jackie: Our souls? Wait! You can't be serious!  
Sheamus: You're not going to use us!  
Ilana: Think of the people who died here. You can't waste it for yourself!  
Hansel: No. Don't!  
Mother: Vin, we're sorry that we made you like this.  
Dmitri: You fool! The key was your soul! If you use us, you'll fail to revive the hu~  
Vinnie: Screw your plan! I'm done being your tool!

Vinnie woke up from the NDE and he starts feeling the pain from the stab. While Doom King is talking, he woke Finn up telepathically and he made a last resort plan of defeating Doom King and eventually completing his mission.

Vinnie: Gasp! [pain sounds]

Doom King: [laughs] Not bad. Not bad especially for a Tribrid such as you! No matter what you are, (voice faded for Vinnie and Finn's lines) I will always prevail. Don't you see, I've ascended from humanity long ago thus I lived for a thousand years. Do you think you can kill a god? It's [cough] Impossible!

[Vinnie's hand reaches to the vial's corks]

Vinnie: [telepathy] Finn!  
Finn: [communicating through telepathy] What? Oh my Glob!  
Vinnie: Calm down. I bet you can conjure a portal right?  
Finn: Yeah but why?  
Vinnie: No time! Conjure a portal based on what you have like I don't know, know how to draw a happy face, bug milk and an incantation but, trust me on this.

[Vinnie looks at Doom King directly]

Doom King: Hahaha [cough cough] hahahh. What will you do now?  
Vinnie: [smiles] [removes corks]

The ghosts of his family wailed angrily upon the king. While he's at it, Finn is drawing the Phil Face then threw bug milk on the face and then both chanted their magic.

Doom King: What!? [ghost screeched at him] What is this?  
Vinnie: You took my family away and now, I will get my revenge.  
Doom King: Grrr!  
Vinnie: Now!  
Finn: [spills bug milk] Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spirito!

{simultaneous}

Vinnie: Reiuvenatio Maximus!

The dual conjuration is a success. Vinnie's spell starts when the 6 souls formed into one concentrated ball of light. It then explodes and inside the expanding blast range is a white area that dissipates when the distance of the blast reaches at a maximum. The Nightosphere portal appears under Doom King. Vinnie managed to manipulate the portal to only suck him in. Doom King refused so he grabbed on to the Katana piece stabbed on Vinnie's chest but the pull was strong enough to slide the Katana piece off him.

Doom King: What is this sorcery?  
Vinnie: [smiles] One will bring you to your prison and the other one will heal what you destroy!  
Doom King: You're bluffing!

[Doom King's spilled "blood" made the flowers grow due to the effect]

Doom King: Impossible! Then~then my masterpiece will be~ I don't accept this! [tightens the stab]  
Vinnie: Gyak!  
Finn: Vin!  
Doom King: If that's the case, suffer with me!

[The light's effect formed doomed beings around the Nightosphere portal to pull Doom King in]

Vinnie: [off screen stab removed from the pull] I'm not going anywhere.  
Doom King: What!? [desperately tries to grab on to something] No!  
Vinnie: I'll see you in the Nightosphere, dreadful one.  
Doom King: [doomed beings reaches out] NOOOO! [grabs Doom King's head to pull down]  
Vinnie: At last, it's over.

[White Light]

Vinnie stood his ground, witnessing the downfall of the king and the rejuvenation of Huntsland as the ball exploded into an intense flash of light. The light crashes in like a tidal wave which passes through desolate areas into nature. The light enveloped all of the land with no sign of desolation. An hour later, Finn woke up first and noticed something unusual. The environment of Huntsland has changed drastically from a desolate wasteland to a bountiful grassfield full of forests and trees.

[Light starts to diminish]

Finn: Uh. What? No way. Jake, Jake, wake up.  
Jake: Unnngh!? What happened?  
Finn: The sky's clear, everything is green. It's almost as if it's pure again.  
Jake: Wait, so that means?  
Finn: Vin did it!  
Jake: We finally saved Huntsland! Wait a minute, where is he?  
Finn: Oh yeah, he's~ Huh? Vin!  
Jake: Vinnie!?  
Vinnie: I'm right here.  
Both: Vin!  
Vinnie: We finally did it... Not only I avenge my family but Huntsland is no longer a desolate wasteland.  
Finn: It's beautiful...  
Jake: Yeah. What are we gonna do now?  
Vinnie: I'll bring you home but if you want to stay, you can help me gather what you can find here.  
Finn: Great! Where do we start?  
Vinnie: You can help me find my sword fragments~  
Finn: Already covered.  
Vinnie: Oh. I see then the next one is finding my siblings' corpses.  
Finn & Jake: What!?

The battle between the Seven and Doom King ends in a Pyrrhic victory for Vinnie, Finn and Jake as his siblings died fighting for the reclamation of their castle and the rejuvenation of Huntsland but it felt like it's not over for Doom King as he was sent to the Nightosphere. He witnessed the demonic dystopia in front of his cold dead eyes which drives him to have the ambition to rule the Nightosphere.

Doom King: Ugh. What is this place? Huh?

[Nightosphere landscape and metal music]

Doom King: This chaos, the ruination, the demons. [laughs heavily] Listen all to me you demonic scum! Your new king of all doom has arrived! I shall liberate all of you by killing your ruler and I will take whoever's place to become, Demon King!  
Hunson: What is all the racket?  
Doom King: You dare come near to your new ruler?  
Hunson: Excuse me, did you say ruler? That's an odd way to address me.  
Doom King: You dare mock me? I shall have your head, you scoundrel!

Doom King fought Hunson but he's absolutely no match against him. He took the crown and used his demonic powers to transmute the crown and his entire body into a special amulet made for someone.

Hunson: [blocks left hook] Deflect!  
Doom King: Hah?  
Hunson: Karate Sweep!  
Doom King: Uwahh. (crown swiped) My crown!  
Hunson: [Transmute spell]  
Doom King: What's, happening to me?  
Hunson: You'll play an important role soon.  
Doom King: Gaaarrhh! You'll pay for this, I SWEAR!  
Hunson: [picks up the amulet and laughs] Now for part two.

[END]

* * *

**Trivia**

- The title name "Pyrrhic Victory" refers to a victory with heavy losses. For instance, Vinnie, Finn and Jake won with the death of his siblings.  
- Huntsland's desolate environment has been restored back to life due to Reiuvenatio Maximus's effects.  
- Dmitri mentioned to him about his soul being the key. It means that their plan was to use Vinnie's soul to be the catalyst for Reiuvenatio Maximus.  
* Actually, his soul is capable of reviving humanity in Huntsland but he decided to go against their plan and used their souls in the process which in turn doesn't revive humanity but at least it rejuvenated 100% of the continent.  
- The design of Doom King's crown is based on Conquest of the original Four Horsemen's crown. It can be possible that they came to Earth during the Mushroom War which led to Conquest's death.  
- Hunson transmuted Doom King and his crown into a new Nightosphere Amulet. The new Nightosphere amulet is green and octagonal in shape but hexagonal in the middle part.

**Cultural References**

- Reiuvenatio Maximus works like the Dominus Glyphs from Castlevania Order of Ecclesia. The two worked the same as it requires one or more souls to make it work but the only difference is that the Reiuvenatio Maximus rejuvenates while Dominus Glyphs destroys.  
* Reiuvenatio Maximus's power is variable. A few number of souls can regenerate as small as a state to an entire country while a massive amount of souls can theoretically revive the people who had died. Vinnie used six souls but the amount incapable of reviving not even one human. That is not the case when Vinnie's soul was added and if that ever happened, all the living beings who died in Huntsland will be revived.

- Death Prince's supposed decisive strike is loosely based from the Igniz's Super Desperation Attack "Brutal God Project" from King of Fighters 2001 and 2002 UM. watch?v=8fswTm_ziw4  
* Instead of a whip and manipulating cloth with blades, Death Prince performs a flurry of deceivingly swift but heavy Scythe blows.

**Storyline Analysis**

- The desolate Huntsland has become rejuvenated from the water to the entire landscape. It is also unknown whether the others like the Brawlers would adapt to the serene environment.  
- If Vinnie's soul was used for Reiuvenatio Maximus, a minimal amount of humanity will be brought back in Huntsland and in turn will make Finn's status as the "Only Human on Earth" null and void. His self-centered attitude made it impossible.


End file.
